


Rare Pepes and Nicholas Cage

by tylerrjoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Nicholas Cage - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerrjoseph/pseuds/tylerrjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is short and pointless</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rare Pepes and Nicholas Cage

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and pointless

It was Josh and Tyler's day off from performing so they usually slept in. This particular morning, Josh woke up a little after eleven. Like always, he checked his phone before attempting to move out of bed. One message.

ty:  
look under your pillow <3

Josh sat up, rubbing his eyes. He turned around as much as he could in his tiny bed that resembled a shelf and lifted his pillow. A long sigh left his mouth when he saw the picture. "I swear to God, Tyler. If I see another Nicholas Cage picture ever again I'm kicking you out of the band for good," he used his fist to bang on the bed above his. He heard a fit of giggles in return.

Tyler had found a new hobby, harassing Josh and occasionally Mark with pictures of Nicholas Cage. Josh didn't even know where he got them from, they didn't have a printer for him to print them. They just sort of appeared. They were everywhere, their dressing rooms, their bus, even taped to Josh's drumset. 

•

It was a week since Josh found a half-naked picture of Nicholas under his pillow and it seemed that Tyler listened to his threat. He even found a new hobby (sending Jenna 'Rare Pepe Memes'). 

"Thank God, you've finished with that Nicholas Cage thing," Josh huffed as he sat down next to Tyler. They were on their way to their next venue in Germany where they would play tomorrow. "Jenna has a better reaction than you," Tyler told him as he sent a new set of Rare Pepe's. Before Josh could reply, the bus had stopped and the driver shouted from the front telling them that he was parking in a set-down spot for a few hours to get some rest. 

"I'm getting into the shower," Tyler announced as he stood up. Josh pouted in reply. "What?" He couldn't help but laugh at Josh's face.  
"I wanted a shower," he groaned childishly.  
"Too bad."  
"I'm stinkier than you."  
"I know you are but I claimed it first."  
"Please," Josh made his lip tremble jokingly.  
"Whatever, sure."

Josh jumped up and grabbed his stuff and made his way to their shower. It was small and they could only use it when the bus was parked but it was running water and that's all they needed. What Josh didn't need, however, was a life-size cut out of Nicholas Cage in his shower. 

Josh and Tyler were both on the ground in seconds, Josh with fright and Tyler with laughter. Tyler was still laughing when Josh had gotten onto his knees and waddled over to him, wrestling him and telling him how "not-funny" he was.


End file.
